User talk:OvaltinePatrol
News My respiratory infection is getting in the way of any real updates, so I'll be taking a break. I'll still be reading and doing what I can though. --OvaltinePatrol 20:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Something is up with either my laptop charger or where the charger connects to the laptop, whatever the case is it doesn't seem to be working. This will cut into when and where I can keep up with the fanon.--OvaltinePatrol 23:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Once my laptop situation is resolved I plan to start making some screenies for articles lacking them. I won't be covering every article that needs a picture, nor will I be taking requests (unless I do). One article I had in mind was the Ghouls People Army (who else thinks Ghoul Peoples Army might have sounded better?).--OvaltinePatrol 20:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why do you taunt me WikiStickies? I've added pictures and you keep asking for them. Will your hunger ever subside?--OvaltinePatrol 01:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Had surgery today.--OvaltinePatrol 01:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, what? Why? Cerebral plague 02:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Had polyps, they were the reason I kept having to go to the hospital, they kept all kinds of lovely infectious stuff trapped in my sinuses. They also straightened out my septum.--OvaltinePatrol 02:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Born off, or did you get your nose broken at some point? //--''Run4My Talk'' 09:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Born that way, both my parents have it.--OvaltinePatrol 13:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Bad luck with the polyps anyway. And I thought my sinuses were bad . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::They're out now. The surgery also reduced the available space for polyps to return, but I'll have to use a spray for the rest of my life to keep them from returning. It will be worth it to not be constantly congested and to not get pneumonia five times a year. I have to go to the hospital later today to get the teflon patches they put for the septum realignment out.--OvaltinePatrol 14:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Local or general anaesthetic? I can't stand the idea of local. Someone poking around with you, while you're awake, and you can't feel it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::General. It was like I went to sleep and woke up a minute later, pretty awesome.--OvaltinePatrol 14:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That is pretty awesome. Especially awesome, when you take into account my love for sleep. Local would be pretty shit, having to stare at someone picking around in your head and you have no idea what point of the operation he's at. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I love getting the sleepy needle. They put me under for my wisdom teeth. I had the best dreams ever. --Twentyfists 21:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Fort Holly's real-life location? I'm busy with updating Fort Fritz' trading route map (under the description), but I can't locate "Fort Holly" on Google Map. On which pre-war city have you based it? --XterrorX 13:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll make a map of the tradingroute with Google Maps. Also, I've been thinking of a tradingroute from the Boneyard to Austin with Fort Fritz, Fort Holly and Midessa in between. How does this sound to you? --XterrorX 15:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind that idea, I'm now working on the map from the Boneyard to our settlements. Apparently there are guard dogs all around, because minutes after I uploaded that concept I received a comment on my Wikia talkpage from someone who was banned from Fanon, but "felt it was his duty to protect the copyrights of the Austin article". Dumbass... --XterrorX 16:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Done with the traders map. About that other guy: he means that we aren't allowed to connect our articles to other people's articles (in this case Austin), which is true. But we were just discussing that idea and not actually executed it, so his reaction was way to exaggerated. --XterrorX 17:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's weird; the image works on the Fort Fritz article, but not if you click on it. Ah well, it'll probably work itself out later. --XterrorX 17:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Running from the Guns You know, revelled is a word. It does show up as an error, but when I google it it doesn't give me the "Did you mean ___?". //--TehK (tok) 17:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The word is revel, as in, to take great pleasure or delight --OvaltinePatrol 17:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm just saying, Run4 uses English, not American English. //--TehK (tok) 17:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well Run4 just said you fixed spelling errors nvm, I thought you were Americanning it. //--TehK (tok) 17:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) It was my intention to just fix spelling errors, if revelled is the legitimate British spelling then I apologize. --OvaltinePatrol 17:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I really don't know, I use Canadian engrish which is a mix of both. I just seen that "revelled" wasn't marked as a spelling error.. //--TehK (tok) 17:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Reveled "l" is the paste tense of revel, in any form of English. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Format I notice a lot of you have a kickass format of some kind for your user page. Could one of you hook me up? --OvaltinePatrol 05:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Doing now. //--TehK (tok) 14:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Done. //--TehK (tok) 15:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks a million sir! --OvaltinePatrol 16:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Western Roleplay Ofcourse, it would be the first RP I'd be part of. What will be my responsibility exactly? --XterrorX 09:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds interesting, count me in. When will this RP start? --XterrorX 09:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that also gives me some time to finish some stuff. --XterrorX 10:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! It's great to meet you. I hope to add a lot, if possible. One of the things I want to stress upon aren't just the themes of survival, but the humor centered around the places. Vic the Trader, for example, was a reference to a popular restaurant in Palo Alto, as were plenty of things in the Hub - which to me seems to represent San Jose and the South Bay Area, but it's not exactly in the right place for that. What would be the best way to get started. Several of the places I've lived in or been to are already in articles. I've added some to the discussion, but I don't want to get directly involved with others' work.--Osbo 21:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Texas Ok. The tribal thing didn't work out so well, but I was sitting in APUSH today and I came up with a new, better idea. What about a group of cultists who have a religion based around mercantilism? Instead of being militaristic, they would be skilled merchants and traders due to a cultural belief that there was a limited amount of resources in the world, and they had to acquire as much of it as possible. Their skill with speech would allow them to try and get as much out of a deal as possible, ripping off their clients while obtaining all the pre-War tech and resources that they could. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 21:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :It needs some refining but it could work. I don't think they'd be able to rip off people for long though, or people would get wise. Perhaps instead they should simply be indispensable: they don't fit in, but people need their services so they're welcome regardless. Maybe they could be tinkers or have some other skill that is useful, but a small town wouldn't likely have. --OvaltinePatrol 00:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Scavengers, perhaps? The governing force behind this idea is the theory of mercantilism, which states that there is a finite amount of resources in the world. As long as it fits in with that theory, anything's game for me. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 01:14, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Further exploration I would like to know if my group can explore the permian basin area? Killin' mutants since 97 21:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Are you talking about your raider group? Most of the western portion of the Basin is at least loosely controlled by others. If they went east of NM though, it might have been to deal with the Sand Hills Tribe in Grandfalls. --OvaltinePatrol 01:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm am assuming im allowed to move my group into your area. Killin' mutants since 97 01:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Im planning on sending my guys in to search for new settlements, to either raid in the future or make allies. Killin' mutants since 97 01:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I would rather they not be a large presence in the area. I sort of have an arc in mind and I don't want other large factions muddying the waters, so to speak. --OvaltinePatrol 02:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) It's only three people, not like i'm reaaly gonna attack, unless you want me to. Killin' mutants since 97 03:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) WIP limit Hey, I released a couple of articles earlier than I'd like, but it contained enough information for others to use. Let me know if this is incorrect, but I believe I'm under the 4 WIP limit now.--Osbo 22:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Rathers Rathers isnt mine.--Osbo 02:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Template I'm thinking I need a New Jersey template like the Texas one, considering how much has been done here. --Osbo 11:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Kentucky Hey Oval, I'm making a page for a post-war Kentucky. What's an acceptable population? I mean, I don't want to go overboard again. Xx ZuZu xX 22:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :It depends on a number of things, most importantly how do the locals sustain themselves. NCR had widespread agriculture and large caravans capable of sustaining a large population, whereas the Capital Wasteland has a few head of brahmin and the hydroponics in Rivet City hence the much smaller population. --OvaltinePatrol 05:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks dude. I'm gonna go with a population of about 70,000 for KentuckyXx ZuZu xX 13:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :That would make Kentucky more populous than the Republic of the Permian Basin, Austin, and Fort Fritz combined. I take it these 70,000 people will be distributed throughout the state and not all clustered in one place, right? --OvaltinePatrol 15:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Whoa, nevermind then. I'll tone it down to about 40,000 spread out across the whole state. I was looking at Kentucky's present-day population too much (current pop. is like over 4 million). The two most popoulous towns will have a population somewhere along the lines of 6,000-7,000, and the most populous region will be called the Kingdom of Kentucky, with a ragional population of about 13,000.Xx ZuZu xX 15:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Remember, that many people need a real basis for living: farming, actual caravans (as opposed to lone wandering salesmen), or something along those lines. That's why Fallout 1 and 2 could have actual towns and why Fallout 3 has places like Girdershade and Arefu where you can count the population on your hands. --OvaltinePatrol 16:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Dead-Eye Dick and Dan "Baracuss" Harris Hey Ovaltine, if I'm allowed to join Roleplaying:Into the Great White North, I was wondering if my character could meet up with ol' Dead-Eye? Not necessarily on hostile terms, but just encouters each other? --Baracuss 05:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't gotten to talking to Bulletproof about what he wants done with Dead-Eye, but I don't have any issues with that in particular. --OvaltinePatrol 05:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Inquisition Yeah, I'm sure about the deletion, since I have all my work backed up in a Word file on my PC. I want to work on a character article (Sabine Junker) I planned a while back first and then focus on other stuff (like a southern organization) again. --XterrorX 17:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll do my best. :) --XterrorX 18:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) New Character Hey Ovaltine, my new charcter was part of the team at the Anchorage Memorial Mirelurk Farm. That's cool right? Doesn't break any rules? ZuZu 01:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any issues with him.--OvaltinePatrol 05:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RP:Rock Steady Protected the page. By far the easiest way to make sure it doesn't start before it's ready to kick off. And get rid of that No Edit Section thing at the top of your talk, it makes edit conflicts here nightmares! //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sand Hills Tribe I honestly don't know (for certain) what I did to cause that; I tried to add the "Groups" category on at the article page itself (the button is at the bottom). I then undid that edit, but it STILL won't show! -- M.C.Tales 06:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Karen I can't see the picture on this gay computer, can you describe it in detail to me? Lol. //-- Teh Krush